Grand Maester Laura Tarly
Full Name: Laurana Sand Title (Lord/Lady/Sir etc.): GrandMaester Laura Tarly Nickname(s): GM Sex: F Age: 56 Orientation/Sexual preference: Yes *Appearance* 《You can include a picture if you are basing it on a face claim》 Height: 5ft 4in Weight: 136lbs Eye colour: brown/hazel (change according to mood) Hair colour(s): black Hair length: long thick wavy Hairstyle: varies Body build (slim, muscular, etc.): female Complexion: pale with light freckles on face Scars/ Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercing (What and Where): ying yang tattoo on right hand, protective dream catcher tattoo left bicep *House and Background* House: The Realm Region: The Citadel, The Reach Marital status (Single, married, dating, etc.): now married to Lord Stephen Tarly Family: illegitimate child of Benjen Stark and Ashara Dayne, as a bastard daughter named Lorelei Snow Extra: apprentices and accolytes Background: I was born the illegitimate love child of Benjen Stark and Ashara Dayne . After my mother died and my father joined the Wall, it was decided that I be sent to the Citadel to be raised a Maester as both parents were highborn. I learned quickly and earned my first link by age 11. As a child I was given a sickly white raven that had been rejected from nest and declined as non-useful to the Citadel. They didn't expect it to live and thought it might have a life lesson in it for me. Not only did she live but she thrived and became twice the size of the average White Winter Ravens. She also learned speech and seems to carry on conversations with myself and my black cat Abyss and a few "special" others. After learning all I could at the Citadel I traveled abroad for a few years seeking more knowledge from other lands. Asshai, Braavos and Qohor to be specific. I learned much in these lands and formed many crucial and lasting friendships. It was in Asshai that I procured a "glass candle" of my own, works similiar to a crystal ball. Upon leaving the Citadel I was given a locked chest that had been set aside for me by whom I do not know. The Maester who does know has since passed away. Inside the chest were many scrolls, maps and notes that seemingly someone had taken great pains to collect. They all pertain to dragons and their lairs and places for possible "aeg clutches" It seems to be "A Quest for Aegs". This chest had a false bottom and inside I found the most beautiful dagger. The note included with it states it was made from the same star that made the Morning Sword Dawn and it carries the same properties, a milky white blade that seems to hum in my hands as I hold it. I have named it "Dusk". Personality: Protective of the Realm Best traits of their personality: Worst traits of their personality: Good habits: Bad habits: *Current Information* Faith (religion): her ancestral Old Gods of the North Alignment (Allies): good Enemies: many it seems Associations: Mountain Clans around Karhold Magical Abilities: owns a glass candle, was taught "fireball" from Hearts the CoF; All links forged at Citadel including Valyrian link representing magical arts; skilled healer; potions; blood magic (when necessary) Mastered Weapon: (1 only) The Star Skills (Not meaning powers): (2 maximum) Knife throwing, darts Tournament Skills: (3 maximum) Hobbies: reading, and collecting critters Update from Oct. 23, 2017 (Iwan's rebellion, Aeg quest) ***has been collecting steady supply of dragon scales from the Red Keep ***has made 3 dragon scale cloaks ***has made a dozen (12) dragon scale breast plates ***had a weirwood staff made direwolf head with mouth open ornamenting the top, inside the mouth an obsidian orb is wedged - magical ***Has 2 Giant Ice Spider Fangs - one made into a dart blowing weapon ***Has the fangs and claws of 3 Wyverns ***Has ArchMaester Marwyn's Valyrian Steel rod/ring/mask - magical ***Has 3 ancient scrolls ***Papers and scrolls on dragons ***Brandon the Builder's secret maps - detailing worm walks, tunnels and hidden lairs all throughout the North. One under the wall to Beyond, one underground with access to South ***6 operational lairs with her own "operational" people working constantly on something ***Her own ravens to send to "lairs" ***Vial of Ice Spider Venom - very toxic - dilutes for use in potions ***New Magic Spells include Grey B Gone, IceBite and Firefly Lights (once I get the ingredients) ***Mastery of the Candle and Staff is concluded, working on learning the abilities of Marwyn's magic items ***Children of the Forest ... Hearts and Twiggy ... Hearts by her side and teaching her the old ways of the Children (nature) Updates from 2018 ***GM Laura married Lord Stephen Tarly after laws of Citadel had changed ***Rhaenyra Tarly, youngest daughter, born on Jan 19 Updates from Oscars ***A baby phoenix named Flame ***3 New NPC's added to my limit ***Special Gift from the Queen (not received yet) ***A snow bear cub (not found yet)